


The Pack's Prey

by Kateri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, M/M, Other, Shapeshifting, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack hunts its prey under the moon, will Merlin be found worthy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning this KMM story.

Merlin ran through the trees, the moonlight peaking through the leaves lighting his way and bathing his naked skin with twisting shadow patterns. A howl to his left had him freezing in place before he took off in a different direction, magic giving his feet speed. Even magic could not make him fleet enough to outrun his pursuers though. Merlin broke out of the tree line to find himself in a clearing, surrounded by wolves.

Turning in a slow circle Merlin looked for a way out but could not see one, surrounded as he was by the pack. After a night long chase he was well and truly cornered, but even now he refused to allow himself to be easy prey. As the circle around him drew closer Merlin snatched a branch from the ground and flung it to the side. Faking toward the momentary break caused by his actions Merlin then broke into a sprint in the opposite direction, hoping to break through. For a few seconds he thought he had made it and that he would make the tree line when a heavy weight landed on his back, forcing him to the ground. 

Scrambling at the ground to escape the heavy weight pinning him Merlin fought until a clawed paw pushed him back down in between his shoulder blades and a golden muzzle growled into his ear warning of danger and demanding obedience. Immediately Merlin felt his body go limp in submission to the order of the pack Alpha. Feeling the body beneath him comply the wolf licked the side of Merlin's face, rewarding him for his obedience. A howl from above Merlin had the rest of the pack dispersing, leaving a panting warlock beneath an unnaturally large wolf.  
When the weight moved from his back Merlin rolled over but did not attempt to stand or escape. The glowing blue eyes looked into Merlin's, weighing him. Unable to stand their power any longer Merlin looked to the side and bared his throat. A whine of pleasure met his actions and with a whisper of movement the great beast nuzzled at Merlin's groin before nudging at the naked man's hip. Glancing up Merlin caught sight of the wolf's penis, slipping from its sheath, ready to rut and claim.

Understanding that despite being caught he had been found worthy Merlin rolled over and raised himself up onto his knees and hands, bracing himself for what was to come. A rough tongue licked at him, once, twice between his cheeks before withdrawing. The seconds that followed dragged on for an eon as Merlin held his body still and hung his head. Then without warning it happened.

With a surge of speed and weight Merlin felt the wolf over him, mounting him like he was a bitch in heat. The tip of its cock seeking, until at last it stabbed into Merlin, drawing a gasp of both pleasure and pain. With a bark of triumph the great wolf began to thrust wildly, reaching deeply into Merlin and sparking something the previously untouched man had never felt. With paws scrambling over his back, scratching his pale skin Merlin found himself thrusting back, whining in the back of his throat for more, for something that would mark him as property for all his years. With a growl the wolf's jaws clamped down over the back of Merlin's neck, but drew no blood, as its hips began to stutter, driving its cock even deeper into Merlin's body.  
Suddenly it stilled, pressed so deep that Merlin was sure he could feel it in the back of his throat. Suddenly Merlin felt pressure as the cock within him began to swell, to split him in two. At the same time a warmth filled his belly as the wolf's seed burst forth, bathing his insides in a tidal wave and marking him. The duel sensations were too much for Merlin as the cock he had not even realized had become stiff and leaking burst forth with his own cum. 

Shaking, sobbing, and moaning in pleasure Merlin collapsed, the warm weight of the wolf following him down, still joined deep in Merlin's body, locked into place by the knot tying them together.

How much time past Merlin did not know, but he became aware of the weight on him changing, of fur becoming warm skin, of licks becoming kisses to the back of his neck.

"Well done, you were perfect," Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear, grinding into Merlin causing the pinned man to gasp as the now human prince's very unhuman knot caused a spark of pleasure in him. 

"So good, you proved yourself so well," Arthur said, continuing to grind into Merlin "And now you are mine, nothing can separate us." 

Merlin lay still, content as his master and mate petted his hair and grew hard within his body, not yet finished with claiming him.


End file.
